Tras el Velo
by Lechuza Black
Summary: Tributo a Sirius Black, ¿qué lo ocurrió tras caer por el velo que le llevó a su trágica muerte? Necesitaba desahogarme


TRAS EL VELO  
  
Por: Lechuza Black.  
  
Sirius se levantó aturdido, sujetando su dolorida cabeza con la mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha apretaba aún con fuerza su varita. Frente a él un raído velo parecía ondear ante un inexistente viento, dejando ver resquicios de lo que al otro lado había: Nada. Le costó tiempo descubrir por qué estaba allí, sobre un siniestro polvoriento suelo de piedra, frente a un gran arco. El combate... debía regresar, quizás aún no había terminado, debía derrotar a Bellatrix, proteger a Harry. Alzó la mano para apartar el velo y volver al combate, cuando una mano gélida tocó su hombro. Sirius se estremeció, fue como si de pronto millones de estacas de hielo se hubiesen clavado en su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta repentinamente y retrocedió un paso horrorizado. Un hombre vestido de negro lo estaba mirando. Tenía el rostro demacrado y hundido, sus ojos eran tan claros que se veían siniestros, irreales, como reflectantes. Su piel se pegaba a sus huesos como calavera y tenía el cabello largo, negro. Sirius pegó un alarido cuando reconoció a aquel hombre, se dio cuenta, por poco que pareciera que aquel hombre que lo miraba perdidamente, era él mismo. Envejecido y demacrado, con sombrías ojeras bajo sus ojos. Era él mismo, la sombra de su propia muerte. Yo que tu no tocaría ese velo.- Dijo con voz suave, una voz que era la de Sirius. ¿ Q... quién eres tú..?!- Preguntó Sirius temblándole la voz mientras alzaba su varita hacia su otro yo. ¿No me reconoces Sirius, Canuto, Hocicos Black? Yo soy tu muerte, y necesito que me acompañes, Sirius Canuto Hocicos Black. Sirius titubeó, obsevaba sorprendido a aquella siniestra figura, negaba con la cabeza incrédulo. ¡ No...! ¿ Qué estas diciendo? Yo no iré contigo, no tengo que volver, tengo que luchar, no puedes llevarme contigo! Ya es demasiado tarde Sirius. Observa ese velo.- La muerte señaló el arco que estaba tras Sirius donde la tela aún ondeaba.- Lo has traspasado Sirius. Ahora estás en el Inframundo, no podrás regresar. Es demasiado tarde. El hechizo de tu prima Bellatrix Black Lestrange no fue lo que te mató, pero aún así traspasaste el portal. Quien lo hace, no puede regresar. Es tarde Sirius, muy tarde, y largo el camino. Sígueme. No...- Susurró Sirius. Todo había terminado. Había muerto. No volvería a luchar jamás, no podría volver a ver a Harry, ni a Remus, ni a nadie, había muerto, había perdido. ¿ Qué le esperaría ahora? Sirius sentía temor, estaba perdido, completamente perdido, ¿ Qué habría sido de los otros? ¿ Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? No podía estar muerto... necesitaba regresar, tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún, no era el momento, no podía habe rllegado su hora. Tenía que estar al lado de Harry, él no tenía nadie más, tenía que verle crecer ayudarle en su lucha contra Voldemort, ayudarle a convertirse en auror.... No podía haber muerto. Y entonces otro pensamiento cruzó su mente. Si de verdad estaba muerto... ¿ podría reencontrarse con su viejo mejor amigo, James? Quizás estuviese por allí, quizás puediese volver a verlo... Sígueme. - Repitió el espectro. Sirius asintió lentamente y lo siguió cuando ondeando su negra túnica la muerte comenzó a caminar. Estaban en un siniestro camino que parecía flotar en el vacío, alrededor había sombras que parecían siniestras parodias de cuerpos humanos, deformados que se movían y murmuraban con sonidos de ultratumba. Todo era realmente paranoico, escaleras retorcidas, que subían para volver a bajar sin subir perdiéndose en el espacio y sin embargo cortándose nunca. Siluetas de casas imposibles donde lo que subía estaba abajo y arriba lo de abajo, retorcidas formas en ángulos impertérritos que se doblaban sin sentido en una especie de cuarta dimensión. Todo igual de iverosímil mientras caminaban por el misterioso y siempre recto camino del que Sirius ni siquiera podía reconocer el material. Quiso preguntar por aquel extraño lugar, pero el mortífero espectro caminaba sin alterar su paso, parecía olvidar que Sirius lo seguía, miraba al frente sin alterarse un instante. De pronto, todo cambió. Fue como si el camino les hubiese teletransportado de pronto a una habitación tan luminosa, que Sirius tuvo que taparse un momento los ojos para no deslumbrarse con el contraste de oscuridad de la estancia anterior. Parecían estar caminando sobre agua, pues cuando pisaban se hacían hondas en el suelo, sin embargo, en el suelo se podía contemplar una réplica de un cielo en un soleado día donde brillantes nubes blancas hacían sinuosas formas. En el centro, habían una especie de altar de brillante mármol, Sirius se mareó un poco al observarlo. Era mármol de un color que nunca había visto, un color inexistente que no provenía ni de amarillo ni de cyan ni de magenta. No tenía matices conocidos, Sirius intentó dejar de mirarlo, peor cuando miró alrededor, pegó un respingo, estaba rodeado de gradas del mismo mármol del mismo color. Pero no estaban vacías. Estaban repletas de seres que lo miraban con mezclas de asombro, recelo e indiferencia. Eran los seres más extraños que Sirius había visto nunca, peor mirarlos le producía una extraña sensación, como si de pronto fuese a caerse de rodillas, como si no se sintiese digno de observarlos. Algunos tenían forma de bestias, tales como lobos, o leones, otros eran humanoides, y otros seres sobrenaturales, con rasgos que no había visto nunca, misteriosos... Entonces la Muerte se paró en seco, pillando a Sirius con sorpresa que se apresuró a detenerse antes de chocar contra ella. Estaban parados frente al siniestro altar, siento observado por todas aquellas criaturas. Debía haber cientos. Uno de ellos se levantó para lentamente caminar hacia el altar. De todas las criaturas que Sirius había contemplado, esa era la menos espectacular o eso creyó al observarlo a simple vista. Era un hombre mayor, de larga barba blanca y aspecto cansado, la piel arrugada se pegaba a sus huesos e iba vestido con una especia de sábana atada al hombro. Iba descalzo, con las manos enlazadas al espalda, caminó despacio hasta llegar al altar. Fue entocnes cuando la muerte se hizo a un lado y Sirius se encontró cara a cara con aquel ser, que levantó la vista para clavar su mirada en los ojos de Sirius. Este sintió un escalofrío y sin saber como de pronto se encontró de rodillas en el extraño suelo, manteniendo la mirada fija en las nubes que pasaban bajo él. Se dio cuenta que estaba empapado el sudor. No entendía lo que había ocurrido, peor no quería estar allí, no quería volver a mirar los ojos de aquel ser... había sido sólo un segundo, lo suficiente para observar, eran del mismo color imposible del mármol, carecían de expresión alguna, con aquella pupila blanca parecía absorver sus energías y entonces el ser habló. Sirius Canuto Hocicos Black. - Sirius se estremeció al escuchar su nombre y apodos con aquella voz, sonaba distorsionada, como si temblara por toda la habitación, en un idioma extraño, y sin embargo podía entenderla perfectamente. - Sé que estás asustado, no entiendes por qué estás aquí y mucho menos conoces nada de este lugar. Todos estos entes que ves a tu alrededor, Sirius, son dioses. Todos los dioses en los que humanos, elfos, centauros y todas las criaturas de tu mundo habéis creído alguna vez. Para ti, yo soy Gaia, el núcleo terrenal de tu mundo y estás aquí para ser juzgado en el mundo de los muertos. Sirius se estremeció y tembló levemente, intentó levantar la cabeza para mirar al ser, pero su músculos no respondían, continuó allí, de rodillas, mientras el suelo hacia ondas a su alrededor. No has tenido una justa vida Sirius Black, pero tendrás una justa muerte. Se te ha acusado de delitos que nunca cometiste, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones has cometido actos precipitados y elocuentes. No obstante, tras tu marcha del mundo de los vivos, has dejado asuntos pendientes, que deben ser resueltos Sirius Black, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Le estaba preguntando... aquella extraña voz le estaba hciendo una pregunta, tenía que contestar ¿a qué se refería? Asuntos pendientes, por supuesto que lo sabía. Hizo gala de todas sus fuerzas para levantar la mirada hacia Gaia, pero se arrepintió al encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos. Pero no dejó de mirar. Tenía que aguantar, tenía que soportar aquella horrible presión, abrió la boca para responder, peor no salio ningún sonido. Tomó aire y volvió a intentarlo. S.. se refiere a Harry... Así es. Tras tu marcha, Harry James Potter ha perdido lo más cercano a un padre que ha tenido jamás, o eso es lo que parece. Sirius Black, te voy a dar una oportunidad para enmendar tu asunto pendiente tu dirás si la tomas o la dejas. Sirius arqueó las cejas, no entendía lo que quería decir, fue entonces cuando sintió un frío repentino en su pecho, Gaia alzaba sus manos frente a él, de prontos e vio envuelto en una luz blanquecina que salía de los dedos del ser... no... No salía de sus dedos... iba a ellos... la luz provenía de su propio cuerpo, estaba absorbiendo parte de él, sintió como si corrientes de aire escaparan bajo su ropa, quería gritar, gimió y tembló débilmente, apretó los dientes, no era doloroso, era como desprenderse de una espina clavada.... y entonces cesó. Volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia Gaia sintiéndose más cansado que nunca y vió que sostenía algo entre sus arrugadas manos. Era un animal... un cachorro... un cachorro de perro negro. Gaia le tendió el cachorro a Sirius. Este vaciló un momento observando sorprendido al animal que miraba curioso agitando el rabo. Sirius se levantó lentamente y tomó el cachorro entre sus brazos. El perro le miró con ojos húmedos y encontró en él su misma mirada lancólica. Tu alma perruna, Sirius Black. A menudo solías transformarte en un can azabache. Te doy la oportunidad de que ese perro ocupe tu lugar en la tierra. Él sabe todo lo que tu sabías cuando te transformabas en perro, él será tu avatar en la tierra, es tu elección decidir en manos de quién debe estar al cuidado, esta noche dejaré que vuelvas al mundo de los vivos y lo dejes donde tu quieras, pero al primer rayo del alba deberás regresar. He de decirte, que en tu mundo han pasado 2 meses desde que llegaste aquí Sirius Black, atente a la situación actual. Después regresarás a este lugar, donde elegirás el lugar donde pasarás el resto de la eternidad y la compañía en la que desearás estar. Si no me equivoco, James Potter se alegrará de volver a verte. Sirius asintió, sonrió y observó al perro una vez más. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Harry se revolvió entre las sábans, de nuevo soñaba con aquella espantosa noche, cuando su padrino desapareció tras el velo. ¡¡¡SIRIUS, SIRIUS!!! Se levantó sobresaltado, empapado en sudor. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de su habitación en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Tanteó en su mesilla y se colocó las gafas después observó el despertador. Eran las 5:30 de la mañana. Se tumbó de nuevo dejándose caer sobre la almohada. Sirius se había marchado, tenía que superarlo... Fue entonces cuando ocurrió muy deprisa, una niebla blanquecina entró por la ventana, brillaba con pequeñas chiribitas blancas, se detuvo frente a él y comenzó a tomar forma. Harry distinguió la silueta de un hombre, se echó hacia atrás horrorizado, por un momento pensó que sus temores se habían hecho realidad, que Lord Voldemort había decidido finalmente ir a por él. Pero entonces contempló el rostro del ser. Continuaba transparente brillando con un color nacarado, era un fantasma... pero de su espalda brotaban unas enormes alas de plumas. ¿Un ángel?. Lo miraba, el ángel estaba sonriendo. Tenía unos ojos brillantes, pero con expresión triste y el cabello largo hasta los codos caía en cascada sobre sus hombros. Estaba de brazos cruzados. Hola Harry. S.. Sir... Sirius..- Dijo Harry, casi sin aliento. ¿Sirius? ¿Cómo podía estar alli? Habría decidido regresar como fantasma? Que alegría verte de nuevo Harry... No tengo mucho tiempo, he venido para despedirme. D... despedirte? Sirius, no me dejes, te necesito Sirius, por favor... No puedo Harry. ¿ Por qué? ¿Por qué no te quedas como fantasma? ¡ Te necesito aquí! Has sido como un padre para mí no quiero estar solo... No voy a dejare solo Harry. Escucha, sólo quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de quién eres, estoy orgulloso de todo a lo que has llegado, me siento orgulloso de ser tu padrino. No te rindas nunca Harry, yo estaré siempre contigo, prometo que nunca dejaré de vigilarte. Sigue adelante y vence a tus temores Harry., tu padre también estará orgulloso. Sirius...Por qué tu... Eso ahora no importa. Tienes que cuidarte Harry, cuídate. ¿Me lo prometes? Si... Bien hecho. ¿Qué? Que bien hecho. Bien hecho por vencer a Lord Voldemort, bien hecho por salvar la piedra filosofal, bien hecho por derrotar al basilisco, bien hecho por vencer a centenares de dementores, bien hecho por ayudarme a escapar, bien hecho por ganas el Torneo de los 3 Magos Harry. Nunca te han recompensado como es debido por ello, y sé que tu lo deseas. Harry sonrió ampliamente mirando a su padrino, se sentía feliz. Ahora he de marcharme Harry, pero no voy a dejarte sólo. Se feliz, siempre estaré contigo. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Harry, aún sonreía mientras observaba a su padrino, que comenzaba a desaparecer mirándolo sonriente. ¡No! Espera Sirius no te vayas! - Gritó de pronto, pero el ángel ya se había marchado. Y entonces lo vio. Sobre la colcha de la cama había un pequeño cachorro de perro de color negro, que bostezaba y miraba su alrededor agitando la cola. Harry lo observó perplejo un momento, y el perro volvió su acuosa mirada hacia él. Harry sonrió y acarició su peluda cabeza rascándolo tras las orejas. Hocicos. 


End file.
